


Без названия

by Elga



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шелдон и Леонард пытаются решить, кто из них будет сверху.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Chash (longsufferingly)  
>  **Оригинал** : [Sheldon/Leonard Drabble](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/27727.html?thread=1671503#t1671503)

— Послушай, Леонард, по-моему, он недостаточно большой! Учитывая расположение моей простаты, вряд ли мне удастся получить удовольствие.

— Вряд ли ты мог сказать нечто менее эротичное, — вздыхает Леонард.

— Я не пытаюсь мешать тебе, нет. Уверен, ты более чем удовлетворял своих прошлых партнеров. Но все дело в том, что у меня нет клитора.

— Убил бы кто меня, а?

— И очень жаль, — продолжает Шелдон, — стимуляция клитора стала бы отличным приключением!

— Шелдон, чего ты пытаешься добиться этим разговором?

— Я прочитал в интернете про «правило роста», согласно которому в гомоэротических рассказах сверху оказывается более высокий партнер — или _сэмэ_ , как говорят в яйоной субкультуре.

Леонард пялится на него целую минуту, а потом говорит:

— Мог бы прямо сказать, что сам хочешь трахнуть меня в зад!

— Но это же так грубо!

**Конец**


End file.
